Kaidan: A skyrim Love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Anna wasn't sure why she had gone into the prison, but she did, and ending up saving a stranger while she was at it. Paying back his debt, Kaidan stays by her side, his story slowly coming to light. With his past coming for revenge Anna must help him, along with growing as the dragonborn. Little did she know that he'd steal her heart. But did the question is, did she steal his?


I wasn't sure what compelled me to go into the cave. As I dug my axe into another thalmor and yanked it free I knew it had been a stupid idea. Yet for some reason I kept pressing on. I turned the corner, careful to keep myself low and out of sight. Cells lined the walls both on my left and right, but no sign of more thalmor. I straightened and walked forward, my footsteps light.

I had barely seen him in the dark. Yet the sight of him made my heart leap. I knew there had been a reason why I had came here. Keeping my excitement contained, I walked up to his cell. Then my heart completely stopped. I could see raw skin peeking out where the cuffs held his hands high above his head. His chest was exposed, dirty and bloody. I couldn't even begin to fathom the wounds that hid underneath the layer of filth on his skin.

He hadn't noticed me until I had unlocked the pick and swung the gate open. His brows came together and he snarled at me.

"When I get out of here I'll kill you all myself."

I sheathed both axes at the sides of my hips, relaxing. "Easy now, I'm here to help."

For a moment I thought I had seen a flash of relief, or perhaps hope, I didn't know. But it was brief and replaced with his snarl nearly instantaneously.

"Who are you?" He eyed me up and down, taking a moment to examine me head to toe. "You're not with the Thalmor are you? Quick, you have to get me out of here."

"At least tell me why you're here in the first place before I let you go."

"The Thalmor invited me to high tea, what do you think?"  
My lips pressed into a frown, my arms crossing in front of my chest. His head hung as he let out a long sigh of defeat. "Don't know, got ambushed outside of Falkreath."

I suppose that was more than nothing. "I'll let you go, but I need the keys, it'll take too long to pick those cuffs."

His head lifted with hope. "Thank you. I think I saw them on the guard's table down the hall."

I followed his directions and was met with one last Thalmor. Killing him was easy, as he was asleep and susceptible to me sneaking up on him. Lugging back what I assumed was his gear and sword was another story. They seemed to weigh a ton and I nearly dropped the keys to the shackles a handful of times. I placed them off to the corner before fumbling with the rusted keys to open his shackles. With a thump he landed on the floor knees first followed by his hands, revealing his back. Even under the filth and blood I could still see the wounds from his torturing. I dropped down next to him and brought my pack around. I reached in blindly until my fingers wrapped around a glass bottle. I never carried around many health potions. They were expensive, the bottles were heavy and I never took the time to learn how to make them. I yanked the cork off and handed it to him. The relief on his face almost made me feel bad for not having another.

"A bottle miracle that is. Thank you."

I nodded and slipped my bag back on. "It won't take care of everything, but it will have to do until we can sit down and heal you."

I waited patiently as he dressed in his armor, strapping his sword on his back. I hadn't realized how tall he was until I realized his sword seemed to be nearly as tall as me. I double checked to make sure there were no more Thalmor and stepped outside his cell. "Lets get out of here. I don't want to stay here any longer than needed."

"I can't thank you enough. I know you didn't have to help me."

As we walked I began to push for information. "It seemed they were after the sword, so what's the story?"

"That's the question that's even on my mind. It belonged to my mother, but I never knew her but it's my only way of finding out." He reached for my arm, causing me to stop. "Listen, I owe you my life. I'm not a man comfortable being in debt. If you ever need me, I'll fight along your side until that debt is paid."

I bit my lip, debating. I'd be stupid to turn his offer down. It was someone who could protect my back. "I'd love for you to travel with me."

The corner of his lips turned up and he gave a brief nod. Then I turned and began to make my way back home.

* * *

We set up camp later that night near a river. He managed to bath and get rid of all the dirt and dried blood that had piled up while I built a fire and pitched the tent. I had been use to traveling alone so it was small. But it would manage to fit two.

I had stripped off my armor and dressed in something warmer. The night's winds tended to make me shiver. So staying warm was a priority of mine. When he returned we sat in front of the fire, his back towards me. My hands began to glow and I pressed my fingertips against his skin, the wounds slow disappearing in the light of the fire. While I didn't mind the silence, it seemed he started to grow restless.

"So what happened with the Thalmor?" I questioned, moving to the next wound.

"The took one look at that sword and decided I'd be a good target for an interrogation before dragging me off to that prison."

"Weren't you scared?"

Gods know I would be.

"Brynjar use to say 'if you're not a little afraid then you're not understanding the situation'. Fear I can deal with easily enough . . ." He paused for a moment before continuing, "But, there was a moment or two where I thought it might really be the end of me. That the Thalmor would never let me go, no matter what i told them. You've faced down mortality as well, perhaps you know the feeling?"

Now it was my turn to pause. "More than you know."

He seemed to catch the pain in my voice. "Apologies, didn't mean to prod at old wounds. But after all that's happened, you're still standing."

I cleared my throat and tapped his shoulder, motioning to turn. He faced me but I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. So instead I focused on his wounds.  
"The Thalmor will come for you again, you know that right?"

"Probably, and I'll be ready for them. Live and learn right?"

A smirk slipped onto my face. How right he was about that.

My eyes slipped to his sword laying next to us. With the light of the fire flickering against the blade I was able to clearly see the engravings. My brows furred at the sight of it.

"It's the dragon language. That's what the scriptures are on your sword."

"It is? Strange that they would write in dragon and not Akaviri. Can you translate it?"

I stopped my healing spell temporarily and placed his blade in my lap. Though I could recognize some symbols, it was nearly impossible to piece together what the runes were trying to say. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I can't."

He made a 'hm' sound before he spoke. "Perhaps the grey beards can, or someone at the College."

"Perhaps. If I have some time I'll start doing my best to translate what I can."

"Aye, thank you." I had been so concentrated in his sword I barely heard his following question. When I rose my head again he repeated it. "Your name? It sounds like we will be traveling together for a while, we might as well get to know each other."

I couldn't help but smile as my eyes locked with his. "Anna. Yours?"

"Kaidan."  
I had never heard the name before. It was unique and suited him and his red tattoo that resided on the side of his face. Little did I know that this man before me would change my life in more ways than I could imagine.

* * *

I don't own this follower mod, the newest version I know of is Kaidan 2 and it's amazing! Go check it out if you can. The next part will be out soon, let me know what you think!


End file.
